Hero's Downfall
by xxxAceBlade
Summary: The hero had always been there to save the day. What happens when the hero needs to be saved? Co-op fic with IfritDemon666


_**Hero's Downfall**_

**A/N So basically this is a cooperative project between myself and IfritDemon666. This isn't necessarily a "you write one chapter, I write another", more of a story where we sit down over google docs and just throw stuff around until something comes out. I personally think it ended up being alright, despite Ifrit writing most of the first chapter. I kid though, we had a blast. Hopefully, you can get half the enjoyment as readers as we did as the writers. **

_Chapter 1:_

Malon was usually a very enthusiastic person, but it was too hot to be enthusiastic today. Even the horses were bringing her down with their sluggish attitude. As soon as she's opened her eyes she felt miserable. The quilt was too heavy and her night gown stuck to her back and belly with sweat. Her neck ached from sleeping wrong and her hair was a mess. Today was going to be terrible. Tugging herself out of bed was as difficult as swimming through molasses and she only had work to do today: milk the cow, collect the eggs, groom the horses, muck out stalls, make deliveries, buy more oats in Castle Town and today hadn't even begun yet and she wanted it to end.

Most of her morning passed in a blur, dragging herself from chore to chore. Her skirt felt heavy and cumbersome instead of light and airy like usual. She had taken off her scarf an hour ago to help alleviate the heat yet it did nothing. Her left boot hugged her foot too tightly and her shirt always felt crooked no matter how she adjusted it. She was so upset today that, earlier, she'd snapped at her father and earned herself the silent treatment.

Now she just had one thing left to do, deliver eggs to the lake scientist. She did this monthly for the old man, and most of the time it was a treat to see him. Today though, she just wanted to lie on the ground and pretend life didn't exist. Going to visit him today would mean choosing a horse to ride for the hour trip to Lake Hylia and back and whoever it was would surely hold a grudge.

By the time she'd finished packing the eggs though, Malon had made her decision. The stallion Kamar would be upset with her for a while, but she knew he could take the heat and leap the fence on the way there.

Another reason for choosing Kamar: the horse was swift and landed soft. Since it was eggs she was delivering, another horse like Homa would be too rough a ride for the job. And while she had packed the eggs snugly in a basket of straw, she didn't want to take chances with the delivery. The old man was very particular about his eggs after all. She didn't really see the point though, he was gonna break them anyway to cook them wasn't he?

The road passed uneventfully, it was still light out so there were no threats on the journey. As easy as the ride was, the sun made it torturous. She left the ranch, taking the route she always did, circling the wall, following the beaten trail, and continuing onwards until the fence came into view in the distance. Despite the protesting Kamar, she spurred him on with a kick of her heels and lept over the metal spikes in front of her. Bushes were trampled beneath the stallion's heels as she made her way to the vague form in the distance.

Having seen the area so many times, her eyes were half closed. Kamar knew the route anyway, she didn't need to worry about going off course. Thus, the sight ahead did not register until she smelled the smoke.

Her head snapped up, her eyes widening to take in the horrific sight. The lab, so familiar from so many visits, lay in smoldering ruins before her. Kamar whinnied and pulled up short a couple dozen strides from the house. He danced in place, refusing to go nearer.

Malon sat in shock for a moment, the scene before her slowly registering into coherent thought. When her mind caught up she immediately threw herself from Kamar's back and began calming him. She patted his nose and murmured quietly to try to disguise her own unease.

After leading her ride a safe distance from the wreckage, the redhead ventured closer in hopes of finding some clues as to who'd caused this crisis. As she neared the house, the lake scientist staggered around the corner, a hollow look on his face.

"But why...why?" he mumbled almost incoherently. "All my work…"

Malon ran up to him, grabbed his arm and questioned him urgently, "What happened here? Are you alright?"

The lake scientist stared blankly at her, not seeming to grasp the fact that she was there. "The green guy, so nice...why did he do this?"

"The...green guy?"

That couldn't be...no it wasn't. Link wouldn't do such a thing. It couldn't be him, had to be someone else. She refused to accept it even as a possibility.

That wasn't what was important now. She needed to get the scientist back to the ranch. It was the only safe place she could think of, and it would get dark in a few hours, so there was no time to waste.

Keeping her hand on his arm, she led him back to Kamar, who was grazing 30 strides away, and quickly helped him mount the stallion. His steps were shaky and his eyes unfocused. Malon was suddenly very glad she'd brought Kamar because he was a very calm horse and not nearly as skittish as the rest.

When she'd done that, Malon took the horse's lead and urged him forward slowly. She walked with them as far as to the gate before pulling the lever that brought it down. Gears below the ground groaned while they lowered the tines out of sight. Malon rushed back to Kamar, anxious at the coming twilight. She climbed behind the scientist and reached around him for the halter.

While she rode, Malon found herself disturbed at how frail the hunched old man in front of her seemed. He was shaky, easily rocked around by the ride despite how gentle Kamar was. She could feel his bones through his arms, he was so thin. In the years she'd known him, she'd never quite realised just how old he was.

As the redhead followed that train of thought, the wall of the ranch came into view. Racing the darkness, Malon urged Kamar on, pushing the horse to make it before the sun dropped below the horizon. Just as the first stalfos clawed its way from beneath the dirt, the light-footed steed carried them through the ranch's gate and into safety.


End file.
